Just You and Me
by ExtraordinaryDinosaur
Summary: What if 'The Blue Knight' never came that one time? What if his identity had remained a secret and Ichigo had been stuck facing an angry Kisshu alone? This is the story of what could of happened if Ichigo had left with Kisshu that one time and the events that occur after that hard decision. ((Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tokyo Mew Mew,absolutely nothing!)) ((Currently On Hold))
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the sidewalk, I was happily humming 'Crossing over The Sea of Twinkles' as I headed off to meet Aoyama-kun. I couldn't wait to give him my chocolates, despite its odd shape. It matter not the chocolate but the feelings mixed inside it, that was what Akasaka-san said or something like that. He would like it, no matter what.

"Hey, Kitty!"

My thoughts interrupted by a voice from nowhere, I looked around confused. Who said that? Turning around, I looked up at the building with the small tower and saw the outline of Kisshu.

"This is where we first met, isn't it?"

Coming down from the tower, he came over to me and grabbed me by the chin as he reached my height.

"You've gained a little weight huh?" he asked.

Thinking he might go for another kiss as this was Kisshu, I pushed him away. "Don't!"

Floating backwards, he smiled and shrugged. "You're always so aggressive," he pointed out.

Glaring at him, I yelled,"What did you come here for?"

Putting his hands down, his face got all serious. I don't think I had actually ever seen him so serious before in my time of fighting with him. It made me really nervous.

"W-what?" I asked.

"I came to pick you up," he told me and his eyes got narrower as they began to glow.

Scared, I turned around and ran into the nearest alleyway. There was no way I was going anywhere with him, never. I stopped short in the alleyway when I saw the wall blocking me from going anywhere. This was not good. Turning around, Kisshu was approaching me.

"Too bad…let's go, Ichigo," he said.

Besides the fact that he was dead set on taking me, what really made me run was those eyes and that calm voice. He always joked around, it annoyed me but he like this scared me.

"No!" I exclaimed, pushing myself against the wall.

I didn't want to go anywhere with him but he, oh he was determined.

"Come on already. Even if you say no, I already decided. I'm taking you," he explained.

My breathing quickening, I was absolutely terrified. I did not like how this was going.

"I came all the way to pick you up, so come with me," he said.

"No! I have an important date! I don't have time for this!"

A sorry excuse but it was true. I wanted to go and meet Aoyama-kun. I wanted to give him my chocolate and watch him as he took his first bite, thanking me after and praising my cooking skills.

"I won't forgive you disobeying me. I _will_ take you with me," he stated, getting closer to me.

Pushing myself more against the wall, it was hopeless. I was stuck.

"Come with me, Ichigo. Let's go…..Come on!" He lunged for me.

Moving to the side, I tried to run out of the alleyway but he caught me by the wrist.

"No!" I yelled, looking at him for a brief second before pulling against his grip.

"Why won't you do as I say?" he asked, clearly getting annoyed.

"Why should I obey you?" I countered.

"Why..." he repeated as he stared into my eyes.

His expression suddenly softening, he very quietly said my name.

"I went through the trouble of coming to pick you up….Now come with me…."

Offering his hand, his voice was very soft at this point. "Just the two of us…To a world with no one else, and without fighting."

I was confused, what was he getting at exactly? "Huh? What? What are you talking about, Kisshu?" I asked.

"This is the way. This is the only option," he told me. He sounded so sincere about it but what was it?

"I don't understand. I don't get what you mean!" I told him.

Turning me to face him, he grabbed my shoulder. "Let's go," he whispered.

I shook my head, on the verge of tears. I didn't want to go anywhere but to the park.

"Don't be stubborn. I know you'll understand," he grinned with that same soft expression on his face."You'll come with me, right?"

I shook my head and that expression faded in an instant. Angry, his grip got tighter on my wrist.

"I said this much….and you still don't understand?!" he yelled.

Trying to fly off with me, I pulled against him and tried to keep my footing on solid ground.

"Come! Come already Ichigo!" he yelled, pulling against my force.

"I can't! I can't do that, Kisshu!" I yelled back,"I want to see Aoyama-kun!"

We finally were together and he accepted me as a defender of the earth, even if he was concerned. He was….

"He's the only one for me!" I exclaimed.

His expression going blank, he let me go and I stumbled against the back wall. Floating down, he was void of any emotion now.

"Ichigo, you're still thinking about that human?" he asked,"You still won't come with me?"

Making his Sais appear in his hand, the situation went from bad to worst.

"If you don't come, I'll kill you!" he announced.

Gasping, my eyes became wide in fear. I had no time to transform, no room to look for my pendant either. I was in trouble.

"Here I come, Ichigo!" he yelled, lunging for me.

Using my cat powers that thankfully didn't need the pendant to be activated, I jumped up and onto the wall. Kisshu following right after, I jumped off to the side. Running along the walls of people's home, I jumped onto another when Kisshu appeared in front of me. Jumping off to the side, I ran down the street without looking back. Kisshu appearing in front of me once more, I made a turn into the construction area and ran in. Feeling out of breath, I slowed down as I tried to regain some more energy. Stopping completely, I hunched over as I tried to breathe right. Stupid Kisshu, always messing up my day. Hearing his footsteps approaching, I quickly whipped out the pendant and kissed it. Holding it out towards him, I tried to begin my change.

"Mew mew strawberry, Metamorpho-!" I began shouting when he knocking it out of my hand with his weapon.

With the weapon landing off to the side, I watched as the pendant bounced off the floor and Kisshu grabbed it mid-air.

"I'll be holding onto this for a while," he said, gripping the pendant in his hand.

Holding my hand in shock, my last resort had been taken from me. Never have I been in such a bad situation and I've been in pretty bad situations before. Backing up, every step I took he took one closer.

"I like the way you look when you're willed to win…..but your frightened face is even prettier Ichigo," he said.

That rubbed me in a really wrong way. Backing up one more step, he took another step closer.

"It's not too late to change your mind. Come with me and I'll save you," he told me. "I don't want to kill you."

Backing up once more, I didn't realize the piece of wood behind me and I fell down. Landing on my butt, my foot was pounding. I had obviously had twisted it, perfect for my situation. Looking up, Kisshu was frowning at me.

"You're so stubborn, that's too bad," he said.

Grabbing his Sais with both of his hands, he rushed over. Knowing I could not avoid his hit, I cringed to the side and hoped death would be kind to me. The Sais going through my shoulder, my eyes widened as I was pushed down by the force. It was like having a thick needle go through your skin and out and then some. Letting out an ear-splitting scream, I could feel the sleeve of my shirt beginning to soak with blood. Opening my eyes, I saw Kisshu was frowning.

"You made me miss, this could have been over with already," he said.

Pulling out his weapon with a disgusting squishing sound to it, I let out something that might have been a small shriek. Straddling me, I watched him as he positioned his weapon above my heart. Why was no one coming? I always have gotten bailed out before, if it was from the girls or the blue knight but right now, right now I was alone. With the decision of agreeing to his terms in the next three seconds or dying, it as a pressured filled moment as well as a painful one. Kisshu about to bring the Sais down, I yelled.

"Stop!"

The weapon stopping right at my shirt, Kisshu looked at me.

"Say that you'll come with me and I will," he said simply.

Sighing, I closed my eyes. Aoyama-kun would never forgive me for this and neither would I but I couldn't die. Not with the responsibility I had to the world.

"I'll…..come with you," I practically spat out, it so hard to say.

A small smile appearing on his face, he made his weapon disappear. "See how easy that was? All you needed to do was say yes and we could have avoided this," he said.

Getting off of me, tried to get up but between the pain of my twisted foot and stabbed shoulder, I only managed to make myself let out a moan. Chuckling, Kisshu bent down and picked me up bridal style.

"You really did gain a bit of weight," he told me before the scenery disappeared and I felt my eyes shutting.

Before I lost complete consciousness, I heard an oddly familiar voice calling my name in the distance. I wondered who was calling me….


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes fluttering open ,I let out a small groan. It was like I had gotten into a bad fight with the aliens, my body was so sore. It was like I had gotten hit by a truck or something. Trying to sit up, pain shot down from my shoulder to the tips of my fingers. Letting out a small yelp, I laid back down. Man, I felt awful. Exactly what had happened? Closing my eyes, it took a minute before memories of yesterday flooded back. Sitting up instantly, I gasped.

"That-ow!" I yelled, lightly grabbing my shoulder.

Looking at my shoulder, I noticed my jacket was off….and as was my shirt. I actually had no clothes from my waist up, at all. Bandages wrapped around my injured shoulder, the bandages wrapped around my chest and stopped right around my torso. My cheeks becoming warm, I knew who as responsible for this and it did not make me happy. There was only one person that was allowed to take off my clothes and that was me and me alone. The sound of something unlocking caught my ears and I looked over across the room. I watched as none other than Kisshu walked in through the door at the corner with a tray of food. Looking at me, he smiled like this was a normal day.

"Morning Koneko-chan, I thought your heart beat had changed and got you some food for when you woke up," he said, walking over.

Looking over at the tray, he had an assortment of sushi on a plate plus a tall glass of water with two blue pills on a napkin. The pills probably for my wounds, I mostly was focused on the sushi. Obviously store-bought from the coloring, the smell of fish made my heart beat faster. The pendant was gone but my cat tendencies would never leave me. I had the urge to swallow it all, to grab it with my mouth and eat it with a small flip of my head. That was what fish did to me. Leaning over to the plate, my mouth was centimeters from the tray when the pain kicked in. Backing up quickly, I grabbed my shoulder and let out a groan. A painfully lucky save, god knows what's in them that he might of added himself.

"Ow…" I mumbled, rubbing the bandages in a way that probably was making it hurt worst.

"Pie had a look at you and said that would heal in a month or so. I have painkillers for the now though," Kisshu told me.

Glaring at him, I didn't care when it healed or even if he gave me painkillers. What I cared about was the fact that _someone_ had decided to undress me! I pointed at him with my good arm, with that glare still intact. "How _dare_ you undress me! I remember wearing a jacket and shirt and no one but I should take those articles of clothing off!" I yelled.

Kisshu smirked and put down the tray on the nightstand next to the bed. "Why so feisty kitty cat? Mad that I got to a base even that feeble human boy hasn't gotten to with you?" he asked.

My eyes widening at the thought of Aoyama-kun ever doing that and my face felt ten times warmer. Kisshu laughed loudly at my reaction.

"I know, I know my knowledge on humans has expanded much so! I heard about these 'bases' the other day as I did about this wonderful food. Who knew how good raw fish tasted?" he asked, grabbing one from the plate and popping it into his mouth.

Getting angrier, I flipped the blankets off of me and got up. As soon as I got up though, that pain shot down my arm. I hunched over, gently grabbed my shoulder. He really had gotten me this time around, it felt awful.

"Whoa there kitten, not so fast. You might start bleeding again if you move around too much," Kisshu said, grabbing my arms as gently as I was being.

Smacking him away, the pain got worst and I cringed.

"I…don't care," I mumbled, failing miserably to sound fine.

Kisshu sighing, I looked up just as he slipped his arm by my legs and picked me up bridal style. Wincing again, he frowned.

"I hate to be moving you around but you are always so stubborn," he told me for what had to be the hundredth time.

Honestly I would be a rich woman if I got one yen for every time he called me stubborn. Putting me back gently on the bed, I didn't resist it. My shoulder hurt too much with any movement. Sighing, I turned my head away from Kisshu. .This.

"I want to go back," I said.

"_You_ decided to come with me, _you_ agreed to it and it was a one-way ticket," he replied.

"I only agreed for I didn't want to _die_, Kisshu. For there is only one for me and that is Aoyama-kun. No one can replace him!" I exclaimed, looking back at him with a glare.

Kisshu holding the bridge of his nose, it sounding like he was growling very slightly. It was strange and a bit unnerving. Taking a deep breath suddenly, he put his hand down and put on what I could tell was a forced smile.

"You're tired and can't think straight right now. I can understand that this must be a lot. How about you eat some sushi, take your pills and then get to bed for you need it," he said.

Grabbing one from the tray, he held it in front of my mouth. "Say 'ah' kitten."

Looking at the piece of sushi, I saw the opportunity to show him that this arrangement was not going to be a pleasant one. Opening my mouth, I leaned my head forward to take the sushi. Taking a bite, I had the sushi, and the tips of two of his fingers. Biting down as hard as I could, Kisshu let out a yelp in pain. Jumping from one foot to the other, he tried to pull them out but I just bit down harder.

"Oww..ow ow ow ow! I-Ichigo stop it!" he yelled angrily.

Pulling his fingers out finally, I smiled at him as I chewed the piece of sushi. His fingers would be swollen a bit from that. If expressions could kill, I would be dead at this particular moment. Kisshu was giving me the only glare at that moment. Grabbing the tray of food, he glared at me.

"I've tried being nice but you are far too stubborn for your own good. You don't need the food or the pills. Be in pain for all I care," he told me and walked off, disappearing before he got to the door.

Smirking, I was proud of myself. I had gotten him really mad but I showed him that this was not going to work out. I would fight him with every fiber of my being until he let me go. I wanted to be home, to be working at the café and most of all, I want Aoyama-kun. Remembering the chocolate I was supposed to deliver, I looked around to see if my bag was anywhere, no luck. I supposed Kisshu had taken it, and I was willing to bet he probably ate the chocolate as well. He seemed like a guy who would be entertained looking through a girl's bag and eating unknown objects. Honestly I could see him trying to eat money. Sighing, I pushed myself into the pillows underneath me. I didn't want any of his 'hospitality' with this wound clean up and food. No, I wanted nothing to do with him but why did he not see this. Why does he always go after me, even after I reject him so many times? It was crazy how much he was and is willing to go through just to get me. Even now with me in his clutches, he still doesn't really have me. I would make sure he never will for there was only one for me and that was Aoyama-kun. Closing my eyes, he had been right about one thing, I was dead tired. I wonder if they had medicated me before to keep me out for a while and was still running in me. Knowing how Pie usually tries to keep it safe, I probably did. Smiling, I wondered how long it would take for them to realize this was a bad idea. I knew Pie was already probably trying to convince him out of this. Hopefully Kisshu will understand soon enough but for now, I would just have to go with the flow and make it very difficult for everyone. I just hoped that Kisshu's knowledge on human food lasted for a bit, I rather was enjoying the food so far. With my thoughts of different fish dishes floating around in my mind,I fell asleep.

I'm not sure how long I slept, time was not something that I could keep track of at the moment. Opening my eyes, my body felt ten times worst. Obviously I had some sort of medication in my system before for I felt the effects all gone. Sitting up,I groaned. I swore if I got out of here, I would get Kisshu back for this wound. I would hurt him so badly, he would be the one in bed,groaning in pain. Looking at the nightstand next to the bed,the silver tray was back with everything on it but the water. It had gotten replaced by a can of soda and a note was folded on top of that. Grabbing it,I opened it up and began reading.

_I hate it when your stubborn. Please eat and take your pills._

I stared at the paper, really surprised. I had no idea Kisshu knew how to write, unless Pie helped him. Looking at the paper closely, I nodded slightly. There was no way he could of written this by himself I determined,Pie was completely behind this. Kisshu didn't exactly seem to have the brightest ideas in the world at times. Putting it down on the bed,I swung my legs over and got up. The pain was bad but with pain killers right in front of me, it was easier to ignore it for the moment. Grabbing the can of soda and the pills,I opened the soda and popped the pills into my mouth. Downing the soda right after, I made sure the pills were all the way down before stopping. Taking a deep breath, I looked at the sushi plate in front of me. As much as I wanted to be resistant, my stomach was growling loudly. I tried running through every excuse in the book to find a reason but each one was quickly shot down. I saw Kisshu eat one so it was not poisoned or anything and after going through the trouble of getting me, I doubted he wanted to kill me at this point. The food wasn't bad for I had tried a piece earlier and I was hungry. Still,I shouldn't eat it. As soon as I thought that, my stomach started growling. Stupid stomach,having to break my resolve. Grabbing the plate with my free hand,I sat back down on the bed and put the plate on my lap. Grabbing a piece of sushi,I popped it into my mouth. It was so good, I felt so bad for liking my food at that moment. Whether fresh or store bought, it still had that fishy taste my cat side loved. I didn't realized I had finished all of the food until I realized my hand was touching the cold plate. Looking down, there wasn't even a speck of food left.I guess I had been hungry. Putting the plate back on the tray, I could feel the medication hitting me already. My body felt less sore and my eyes felt heavy. Getting back into bed, I threw the covers over me and buried myself into the pillows. I didn't even hear the door open. I only noticed the other person when I heard the tray bang against the nightstand. Looking next to me, it was Kisshu. Looking at me, his face was void of emotion.

"Just came to get the tray,go to sleep. I need you to heal up so we can leave," he told me.

"Leave?" I asked.

"From earth, I couldn't take you anywhere in your condition," he replied.

That meant, I still had a chance to make my escape. If we were still on earth, there was a chance I could save myself or the girls could find me. Suppressing a smile,I closed my eyes. This changed things greatly, it showed me that I had an opportunity to escape this. I just would have to play the waiting game. I listened as Kisshu walked away and left the room,the door closing with a small click. Everything was in my favor, I just had to work through it carefully. For now though, another cat nap wouldn't kill me.


End file.
